Pendragon Tower
"The Tower? I don't know what's inside. I think no one besides the librarian does, and he won't tell anyone." "Uh...it was kind of always here...I don't think that someone old enough to have witnessed the built is still alive." Fafnir The city of Fafnir is located in a group of tall, cold mountains, close to the zipanguan border. It's a free city state, with loose bonds to the Order as well to the Zipanguan people, but the citizens mainly keep to themselves. Due to it's secluded location, it's rare for outsiders to find their way there, but if they should, they will find themselves welcomed warmly. The climate and the rocky ground make agriculture impossible, the surrounding mountains hold no valuable ores and the town is not close to an important trading route either, so one might ask how a town could spread there. The answer is quite simple, although strange: A library. Pendragon Tower The Regin Library Towering in the middle of town, the Regin Library is the one and only reason a town built in this corner of the world. Probably named after its founder, Magnus Regin, it contains the biggest collection of books, tomes, scrolls, papers, wax tablets, slips, notes, enscribed stones, runes and every other possible method of conserving information in written form in all of the known world. It's not known, exactly why it was decided to build it in this place, but the tunnels and caves in the ground are dry and cool, a good combination to store books. Although the tower is what can be seen best, the actual library is contained in the stone below it and the buildings behind the wall surrounding it. The town itself is also part of the library, since the majority of the buildings are used to store, repair, sort as well as sell and buy books, continuously increasing the archive and the stock. The Library holds no specific loyalty, and humans and monster alike are welcome, if they behave and stick to the rules. Pendragon Tower The giant stone dragon, sitting on the library and watching off into the sky is actually part of it. It contains the most important books, and access is granted only to chosen members of the library. The books up there are mostly not different from the ones below in their topics, but the knowledge they contain is far beyond what most people know. From tomes and scrolls about ancient rites and ceremonies, over large tapestries displaying the art of necromancy and other ostracized arts to books that contain plain evil content, such as black and blood magic, mind manipulation as well as summoning aid with human sacrifices. The Order regards a great amount of these books as heretical and blasphemous, or it would, if it knew exactly which books there are. However, the large use they gain from the library has prevented all attempts to go against this other, more dangerous library. The only person allowed to access this part of the building at any time, is the Librarian, Magnus Telchin Weathersky .Category:Locations